


A Journey Through the Nations

by RemiRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, One-Shot, Smut, booklet, one-shot booklet, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, it was so fun to travel!</p><p>A booklet of one-shots and drabbles for the nations of Axis Powers Hetalia!</p><p>VariousxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Heart French Kissing (France)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this booklet I'm a little iffy on. I like some of the ones that I've posted, and some of them I'm like... ugh, why self? This booklet started back in 2010. 
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> Lame title is lame, but hey, it's what I came up with on the spot. I just really wanted to get this first one-shot up! 
> 
> This one-shot was totally inspired by the panties the reader has in the story x3 I got them today haha!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! And reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, it's characters, or the reader! Just the plot and a pair of panties!

“Ah, that feels so much better!” You giggle to yourself as you step out of the shower and walk into your room with a small towel wrapped around your body. 

You glanced at the clock and your (eye color) orbs widened. Any time now France would be over for his weekly French lessons you had asked him to give you. 

Tossing your soft purple towel to the side, you grabbed up your red bra with the black lace trimming. You always loved how it fit perfectly to your chest. Bending over, you started to slip on your cute little panties you had just bought the other day.

“Ma cher lapin~ Where ar--” Francis stopped dead in his tracks as his blue eyes locked onto the red and black hipster underwear you had just pulled over your bum. 

“Ah, Francis!” A blush dusted across your face, not only because your tutor was seeing you in your underwear, but because what was written across your bottom. In gleaming black and silver read “I Heart French Kissing”.

“Ah, ma chere, you should have told me you felt this way~” 

“Um, I-I.. Franci--” 

The nation put his index finger over your full pink lips and smirked. “No need for words, ma petite lapin.”

His finger was removed only to be replaced by his lovely lips. You gasped into the kiss, more then allowing France to slip in his tongue. France’s hand moved down to your hips and gave a gentle squeeze, making a pleased hum leave you. 

He smirked as he pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting the two of you. “Comment etait-ce?”[1]

“G-good,” You managed to stutter out.

“Tsk-tsk. In French, you still need your lesson today, ma cher.” His smirk widened.

“Bon?” You questioned.

“Tres Bon!” 

“Does that mean I get a reward?” You asked, being a little more brave. 

France smiled devilishly. “Mais bien sur, ma douce. Get on the bed, and I’ll give it to you.”[2]

You nodded your head at the blonde. Oh, you certainly hoped that he would. 

He leaned over you, his long locks tickling the sides of your face. (Eye color) met blue as you looked up into his face. His fingers started to trace small circles down your neck and chest.

“Savez-vous que vous etes belle?”[3]

The blush dusted across your cheeks again. “You lie, Francis.”

“Non, je n’aime pas. You are. I speak only the truth about beautiful woman, ma chere.”[4]

“T-thank you.”

“Ah, ah. En francais!”

“Merci beaucoup.”

“Much, much better. Vous parlez francais magnifiquement.” [5]

Any idea of a response was wiped from your mind as his skilled hands delved under your bra and squeezed the soft flesh that was underneath. You mewled in pleasure as he increased the pressure he was putting on the sensitive mound. 

“Francis~” You practically purred. 

France moved down to start nibbling and sucking on your neck, finding that spot that made you go crazy almost instantly. He licked a small trail up to your ear, making sure to whisper directly into it.

“Aimez-vous ce que je fais pour vous? Does it make you feel good?”[6]

“Oui, Francis!”

“Ah, you catch on quickly, ma chere! I’ll have to reward you for that too!”

Francis’ fingers skimmed across the flat planes of your stomach and lightly brushed against your mound that had already dampened your panties. 

“So excited for your reward!” He murmured into your lips. 

You bit you lip and nodded your head. 

“I guess that means I should give it to you quickly, oui?” 

“Oui, Francis, s’il vous plait!”

Without further hesitation, Francis pushed your soaked panties aside and slid a finger into your warm, moist depths. 

“Ah…” You sighed happily as he pumped in and out of your body with his digit. 

Not being satisfied with the sounds you were making, he added another finger inside of you, making your cries louder. His smirk returned to his face as he watched your writhe beneath him, his thumb now grazing against your hot button. 

“Please, Francis, I need you.”

“You have me, ma cher lapin!”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it!” You pouted. 

Francis chuckled. “Dites-moi. Tell me how you need me.” You face heated up but you moved your mouth open to speak. “In French, mon amour.”[7]

You closed your mouth immediately and thought. France had never really taught you those things. Sure he had hit on your in French before, but nothing like that.

France set his lust filled gaze to yours, “I’ll teach you…” 

Before you could react France had swiftly pulled your panties from your body and flipped you on your hands and knees. His skilled hands rubbed along your back until they reached the clasp that held your bra together. With a quick motion it was gone and thrown in a random direction to join with your already forgotten panties. 

“Much better, isn’t it, mon chere?” 

“Oui~” You moaned out as he grabbed them roughly, fingers grasping your rosy buds. 

Francis stopped his touching and moved back, you could still feel his presence behind you though. You inclined your head to look at him, curious as to why he stopped. 

“Francis?”

“Touchez-vous. I love to watch.”[8]

“Um… But, Francis, it’s embarrassing…” You muttered into the pillow you had pressed your cheek against.

“S’il vous plait? Pour moi?” [9]

“Al-alright,” 

You reached underneath you to your hot mound, two fingers swirling around your clit to stimulate you even further. A soft moan left your lips. 

Francis bit his lip at the site. Oh, how he had dreamed of this. Quietly, he began to disrobe as he watched you lose yourself in your bliss, fingers now delving into your core. 

Suddenly, your fingers were pulled away and something warm and hard was placed near your entrance. “Est-ce la facon n’avez vous avez besoin de moi?”[10]

“Oui, Francis! S’il vous plait arretez de jouer autour.”[11]

France smirked and leaned down, his hard member rubbing against you just right. He whispered his lesson into your ear.

“Baise-moi!”[12]

He surged his hips forward and began his steady pace against your slick walls. “Who am I to turn down a beautiful femme?” 

You pushed your hips back to meet his every thrust. Moans spilled from your throat over and over again. 

“On se sent tellement bon!”[13]

“Harder, Francis!” You begged as you started panting. 

Francis obliged as soon as the order left your lips. You nearly screamed as he delved further into your core. He gripped your hips tightly, trying so hard to bring you to your climax. 

Your mind was swimming from all the pleasure he was bringing to your body. His hand snaked down and grabbed a hold of your hot button, trying with his might to make you come. Your body shook as your climax neared.

“That’s it, ma douce. Recite your second lesson to me.”

“J’arrive!” You nearly shouted as you reached your peak, Francis still plunging deep into your core. [14]

“C’est ma fille.” [15]

His pace quickened, his hips snapping against yours erratically as he neared his own climax. Your body was still buzzing from reaching your peak, still hypersensitive, and the throbbing of his thick member only increased the pleasure you were feeling. 

With a grunt of your name, Francis slumped over you, his manhood pulsing hotly inside. The two of you panted heavily before he slid out of your body and laid next to you, pulling you against his strong chest, laying his head against yours. His blonde locks draped slightly on your face, mixing with your (hair color) strands. 

“I think I’ll have to study harder from now on after getting a taste of your rewards.”

Francis chuckled and snuggled into your back, pulling the blanket over the top of the two of you. “Dors, mon amour. Il me reste a vous recompenser pour la lecon d’aujourd’hui.”[16]

Oh, yes, you were definitely going to study harder from now on. 

 

[1] How was it?  
[2] But of course, my sweet.  
[3] Did you know that you are beautiful?  
[4] No, I do not.  
[5] You speak French beautifully.  
[6] Do you like what I do for you?  
[7] Tell me.  
[8] Touch yourself.  
[9] Please? For me?  
[10] Is this the way you need me?  
[11] Please stop playing around!  
[12] Fuck me!  
[13] It feels so good!  
[14] I’m coming!  
[15] That’s my girl  
[16] Sleep, my love. I still have to reward you for today’s lesson.

Please review~


	2. Miniaturizing and a Happy Ending (Japan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably my least favorite of all of them, I contemplated not even posting this one. It'll likely be deleted and edited heavily at some point...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... *sigh*
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> Hopefully this turns out right. For some reason, the last post wasn't working right v.v Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

You hummed quietly to yourself as you were heading to the hot spring Japan had told you him and Italy would be at later. You rolled your shoulders and stretched as you walked, oh, this hot spring was going to be heaven on your poor achy muscles. 

The heat was already lapping at your skin when you neared and you could hear the voices of the two countries you intended to meet up with. 

You opened your mouth to say your greetings when Italy’s words and actions caught you off guard. 

Italy leaned over and looked into the depths of the water. “Whoa, amazing! You miniaturized this too?”

Your face instantly heated up and you slipped as you tried to step backwards. 

“(Your name)~ You made it!” Italy made a move to stand, completely not caring that he now exposed himself entirely.

The coloring of your face deepened and you looked away from him quickly. 

“What is the matter, (Your name)-Chan?” Japan asked you in a concerned voice as he waded to the side of the hot spring you were closest too. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“N-no… My bum is a little sore, but I’m fine. B-but I heard you and Italy talking ab-about your um…”

“My what, (Your name)-Chan?” His dark eyes locked with your (eye color) ones. 

“Your, umm… boy bits…”

Italy quirked his head. “Boy bits? What’s that?”

A blush shot across Japan’s handsome cheeks. “(Your name)-Chan, we were talking about the U-Boat model…” He reaches down in the hot water of the spring and pulled out a miniature of said boat that was baby blue with pinkish-purple spots covering it. 

You hid your face in your cheeks, now even more embarrassed then you were earlier. 

“Japan, what are boy bits?” Italy asked again.

The nation looked toward Italy, a little smile forming on his lips as an idea passed through his brilliant brain. “Go ask Germany, he’ll know.” 

Italy nodded and rushed off to find Germany, not bothering to stop to grab a towel. 

“(Your-name)-chan, you should join me. The water is very soothing and you look so stressed.”

Slowly you removed the hands from your face and scooted towards the water, it really did look nice and relaxing. You let out a contented sigh as you slid all the way in and rested your front against the rocks surrounded the spring. 

“You’re right, Japan this--”

Your words caught in your throat as you felt his hands on your shoulders and back, skillfully rubbing away the embarrassment you had felt earlier. That was until you felt him press himself against you, his hardness right against your bikini clad rump. 

“Ki-Kiku?” You stuttered out. 

“I just thought I would show you that it is not at all miniaturized.” Japan murmured huskily in your ear. 

His fingers ghosted over your stomach as they made their way down to the prize that he was seeking. He untied the sides of your swimsuit and pulled the flimsy material away from your body. Japan pressed himself against you again, you moaned from feeling him fully. A finger found its way to your clit, rubbing gently, the pace making your legs quiver. 

“Does it feel good?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

The digits delved lower, two fingers slipping into your core, the heel of his hand still stimulating your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Kimi-ga hoshii…” Japan whispered in your ear, his lips pressing against the spot. [1]

“I want you too, Kiku…” 

He pulled away from you and spun you around to face him. His hands make quick work of your top, pulling it off and letting it float away. Japan’s dark eyes drank up your form. 

“Kirei-na karada-dane.” [2]

You blushed again. “Thank you. Ki-kisu shite?” You stuttered out, trying to formulate the words correctly. [3]

Japan smiled at you. “Correct! Kisu shite.” His lips connected with yours as he pressed himself in between your legs which were now wrapped around his waist. “Are you ready?”

You nodded your head eagerly. “Hai, Japan. Please…” You needed to get rid of the ache your body was experiencing and you knew only the nation before you could fill that need. 

With a swift surge of his hips, he filled you completely. You moaned loudly as he started a steady pace, pumping inside your body with ease. The water sloshed around the two of you, but neither of you could manage to give a care with the pleasure you were experiencing. 

“Ah~” You gave a pleased smile up at Japan before locking your lips with his ever so soft ones. 

Japan’s soft pants mixing with your moans filled the air; it was like music to your ears and aiding so much to your climax that was just around the corner. 

The thrusts from the man in front of you began coming out harder and faster, alerting you that he was nearing the edge of his own orgasm. Japan leaned forward, lips brushing against your neck before suckling harshly, it snapped the final thread holding you from the release you were so desperate for. 

“Iku iku~” You moaned out as your head lolled back and rested against the stones of the hot spring, Japan falling over the edge of bliss right behind you. [4]

Note to self: Never again question the size of Japan’s boy bits. Or, maybe do, it was fun finding out the ‘hard way’ that he is very much so not miniaturized. 

*Somewhere else with Germany and Japan*

“Ve~ Germany, Germany!” Italy shouted as he skipped up to the blonde nation. 

“What is it, Ita--” The words stopped in his throat. “Why aren’t you wearing clothes?!”

“I was at the hot spring with Japan and (Your name)! Anyway, I have a question!”

Germany sighed heavily. “What is your question, Italy?”

“What are boy bits?”

 

 

[1] I want you.  
[2] You have a beautiful body.  
[3] Kiss me.  
[4] I’m coming.


	3. I Need to Tell Germany! (Italy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghhh... 
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> So, I wrote most of this in my psychology class haha X3
> 
> Anyway, Italy is known as Italy Veneziano and Feliciano Vargas.. I like Veneziano better because Feliciano just reminds me of felacio.. Haha yeah, soo he's going by Veneziano!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~ And as always, I don't own anything but the plot.

“(Your name)~ Where are you?” Italy practically sang through the hallways of your home. 

“In here, Veneziano!” You shouted in response. 

Italy bounced in the doorway to your bedroom and grinned down at you sitting on the floor.

“Hi, Italy. Did you need someth--”

Your words were cut short in your throat when Italy tackled you the rest of the way on the floor.

“I missed you so much! So, so much!” He said as he nuzzled his face between your neck and shoulder.

“Veneziano! Stop it, I saw you just yesterday!”

You started pushing on his shoulders to get him up, but to no avail.

“Get off!” You whined out, but he only ignored you to keep nuzzling your neck.

You took a deep breath and decided your next course of action. His ahoge. 

Snaking your hand up, you grasped it in your hand and stroked it a few times. Italy went rigid and froze on top of you. Taking this as an opportunity, you tried to push his shoulders again only to have him grab your wrists and pin them above your head.

“Ve~ you touched my hair curl…” 

“S-sorry, but you wouldn’t get off.”

You looked up at Italy’s face, now gazing into brown eyes. The look in them made you realize just how close the two of you were.

Italy ground him hips against yours and you couldn’t help the little moan that bubbled to the surface. Veneziano crashed his lips upon yours and continued the gentle rocking of his lower body against you. 

One of his hands left your wrist and ventured down to slip between the two of you to grasp at your full breasts. Your free hand moved to grasp his locks, no longer caring if you ended up touching his ahoge. 

A moan of his own floated passed his lips. You smirked and moved your pale pink lips to his neck, placing small kisses and nips to it.

Veneziano sat up and tugged his and your shirt off. 

“Ve~ Cosi bella!” [1]

You blushed and ran your hands down Italy’s chest. He giggled and grabbed your hands away and resumed his spot on top of you.

“That tickles, (Your name).”

You smiled before leaning up and pressing your lips against his soft ones, your tongue sneaking out to play with his. Moving your hands down, you found the button to his pants. Quickly, you undid it and pushed his pants and boxers away from his body. His erection was pressed against you clothes core firmly as he rolled his hips into yours. 

“Let’s get on the bed.” You whispered against his lips. 

He nodded and stood up, pulling you with him. His thin fingers skimmed down your smooth skin and danced along the hem of your pants.

“Don’t tease me, Veneziano.” You murmured against his lips before nipping his bottom one.

Veneziano moaned and quickly fumbled with the button before yanking your pants and panties down. You smiled at his quickness and reached behind you to undo your bra.

You slip onto the bed and Italy crawled on top of you, your legs around him. He rubbed his warm manhood against your opening before pushing in. You and he sighed contentedly at the amazing feelings coursing through your bodies.

Veneziano picked up a steady pace of thrusting. You wrapped your arms around his neck and started meeting his thrusts with your own. He placed sloppy kisses along your neck, collar bone and chest. You moaned at the feeling of his wet kisses, but your breath caught in your throat as his mouth latched onto the rosy peak of your right breast. 

“Ooh~ Veneziano!” You moaned in bliss as his warm, wet tongue slid around the sensitive bud. 

Your nails drug down his back as his pace started to become faster. Your (eye color) orbs started rolling into the back of your head as your climax neared. 

“Uhn, it feels so good, so good~ I‘m going to come, Veneziano!” 

“Poi lascia andare~”[2]

With that, you came undone, your warm juices spilling down your thighs and coating his member. Italy wasn’t far behind, only a few more strokes and he met you in absolute bliss.

He hovered over you for a few moments panting, before rushing up.

“Eh? Where are you going?!”

“I need to go tell Germany!” He shouted back to you as he ran out of your room.

You sighed and bent over to pick up an article of clothing. “You could have at least put on your underwear, Veneziano..” 

 

[1] So beautiful!  
[2] Then let go

 

Please review :D


	4. I Promise I'll Save You (Latvia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> Hey everyone! :D I'm back again with a new chapter!! 
> 
> Someone on Luna had requested that I do Latvia, and I totally love the little nation and I don't think I've ever read any Latvia smut, so, I decided to go for it! :) I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Oh, and there isn't much Latvian in here, I didn't think it fit in too many places, so I hope you don't mind!
> 
> And, I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, and of it's chatacters, or the reader! Only the plot is mine :)

“Latvia, where did you go?” You asked as you walked down a hallway of Russia’s home.

You had been staying at Russia’s home for a few days while you visited him. You had known the bi-polar nation since you were little and despite everything, remained friends. Through your visits you had met Latvia and developed a crush on the small, timid nation. 

Ceasing movement, you stopped in the middle of the hallway to listen for any sign of life. A small whimper caught your attention and you headed to your room. 

“Raivis…” Your eyes softened as you saw his small body curled up against your pillow. 

His bleary blue yes looked up at you and sniffed. “Oh, s-sorry, (Your name)… I like to come in here when y-your gone, because you always make me feel better…”

You smiled and crawled onto the bed next to him. “I don’t mind, Latvia…”

“T-thank you, (Your name).”

You put your warm hand on his tear stained cheek. “Now, tell me what happened.”

Latvia clenched his eyes shut tightly as he tried to hold in his tears. 

“Russia was mad that I messed up his lunch… H-he hit me…”

Tears welled up in your (eye color) eyes. You had heard rumors of Russia abusing the nations living with him, but you never witnessed it yourself. 

“Raivis, come live with me!” You said suddenly. 

“W-what?” His eyes widened at you.

“Yeah! Come live with me! I’ll talk to Russia and you can--” 

“Russia will never let you take me…” The look on his face broke your heart. 

“Then, I’ll have to steal you away, Latvia. I won’t leave you here for him to hurt you!”

“Thank you so much, (Your name)!” Latvia threw himself on you in gratitude. “Thank you so, so much…”

You locked eyes with the blonde nation and before you realized it, he was lowering his lips to connect with yours. Your arms wrapped around his neck as the two of you shared an innocent kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at you. 

Running your fingers through his light blonde hair, you pulled him back down, lips connecting once more. Latvia quickly responded to the kiss and pressed his mouth more tightly to yours. He moved his body over, now positioned between your legs. 

A small moan left your lips as Latvia pressed his hips against yours in a small thrust. Red dusted across his pale cheeks, making you giggle at him. 

“Wh-what?” He stammered out.

“Nothing, Raivis, you look so cute with a blush.”

His blush darkened and he moved back down for a kiss, hips pressing against yours again and again. A moan of his own escaped his lips. 

You reached down and pulled the shirt away from his body, exposing the creamy skin of his back and chest. Lightly, you raked your nails down his back, making a small groan leave him. You smirked and bucked your hips.

Latvia’s blue eyes widened when you bucked up, his erection now pressed tighter against your clothed womanhood. Gently, you pushed on Latvia’s shoulder and made him lay on his back while you climbed on top of him. Quickly, you rid yourself of your top and bra. His face only reddened more as his eyes soaked in the sight before him. 

“Touch them, Raivis…” You said in a tone that was barely above a whisper as you grabbed his hands and made them cup the swell of your breasts. 

You moaned loudly as he pulled you down towards him, mouth latching on one of your rosy peaks. His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud, lapping at it. Your fingers wound themselves in his hair, pulling on it as he sucked. 

He pulled away and leaned back against the pillows. Leaning down, you kissed and sucked your way down his chest, leaving a trail of wetness behind you all the way down to the hem of his pants. Latvia bit his lower lip in anticipation. You made quick work of his pants and boxers, pulling them off and tossing them off to the side. 

Your hand grasped around his member and you grinned devilishly up at him just as your tongue lapped across the tip. Latvia moaned loudly at the sudden warm and wet feeling that was now being bestowed upon his body as your head bobbed up and down on his thick manhood. 

“(Your name)~…” He moaned out breathlessly. 

You pulled up and left his member with a popping sound as you started to take off your skirt and underwear. Positioning yourself on top of him, you smiled down at his blushing face.

“Are you ready, Raivis?”

He nodded hastily and you impaled yourself onto his hot pulsing member. The two of your moaned out loudly, happy to finally try to release the sexual tension the both of you had for each other. You began a steady face, grinding your hips deliciously against his. His small hands came up and rubbed your breasts as you rode him, causing even more moans to bubble from your mouth. 

Raivis started thrusting his hips up, trying to increase the pleasure the both of you were feeling. You breath started catching in your throat as you rode him faster, legs started to twitch with your orgasm just around the corner. Latvia’s breathing matched your own as he pumped quicker.

“Raivis!” You nearly shouted as you toppled over the edge, Raivis crashing with you. 

You both panted heavy as you both cuddled in naked bliss, basking in the glow of your pleasures. 

“Es tevi milu…” Latvia whispered against your ear as he pulled the blanket over the two of you. [1]

Your heart warmed and you smiled. “I love you too, Latvia… And I promise I’ll save you…”

 

[1] I love you  
Please review!!


	5. Getting Warm (Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> This chapter is for the lovely QueenTangerine ;3 I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also, I put the Russian is phonetics(I think that's the right word...) because my Word document wouldn't recognize them, so yeah *sigh* 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And, I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, it's characters, or you. I only own the plot!

“I like visiting your home so much, (Your name).” Russia said as he clasped his hand onto yours. 

“Why is that, Ivan?” You asked as you looked to the bi-polar nation you had come to love, even if you had to keep your relationship secret from everyone so Belarus wouldn’t find out. You certainly didn’t want to experience her wrath.

“It’s warm here, even at night.” He answered as the two of you continued to stare up into the nighttime sky.

You giggled at his answer. “It is nice here now, but in the winter it gets cold.”

Ivan nodded. “That’s true. But not as cold as my home.”

Lightning flashed across the sky, a thundering boom accompanying it.

You sigh. “I have such bad storms here…” Droplets of rain began dripping onto your face, gently at first. “Sometimes, I would rather it snow more.”

Rain began pouring harshly on the two of you. Your husky, a gift from Russia a couple years ago, barked at you.

“Think we should go in, boy?” You asked your dog as you rubbed his fluffy head. “C’mon, Ivan, let’s get back to my house so we can dry off.”

Russia nodded and the both of you ran hand-in-hand with Saber, your husky, running along side from the field to your house.

You giggled as you pressed yourself against your door, clothes, hair and skin dripping wet. 

“Gah, I didn’t expect it to start pouring so quickly!”

You looked up at Russia, noticing his amethyst eyes weren’t on your face. Following his gaze, your face flushed. The rain had caused the thin, pale pink material of your sundress to cling like a second skin to your body, amplifying the outline of your breasts. 

“I-Ivan?” You stuttered out as he approached you. 

“(Your name)… You look so cold, let me warm you up…”

Ivan’s hands moved to the full globes of your breasts, kneading them in a slow, harsh manner. A moan slipped past your pink lips at his actions, your hard nubs now poking through the flimsy materials of your bra and dress.

“Hm, I think you like this, da~”

You nodded and your head fell lax against the door as his mouth found its way to your throat and suckled and bit on any skin he could get access to. 

“Ivan, you’re getting me even wetter.” You whined as you tried to push at his broad shoulders.

He chuckled darkly and pulled away.

“I can fix that, da.”

Russia stripped his shirt from his body before dropping his pants and boxers. Your (eye color) orbs were glued to a droplet as it dripped from Ivan’s hair to start a lovely rail down his delicious chest to get lost in the dark curly hair hear his prominent manhood.

Your face heated up darkly as you met his violet eyes. 

“Your turn, (Your name).”

Russia gripped the edge of your dress and pulled it over your head then discarded it somewhere in the room to be remembered at a later time. He unwrapped your bra and yanked it off before hooking his fingers in your panties and pulling them down torturously slow, now kneeled in front of you.

You tossed your head back once more, head knocking slighting into the door as Ivan pulled one of your legs onto his shoulder and darted his tongue out to play against your clit.

His warm, slick muscle circled your sensitive bud before sucking hard on it. You cried out and bucked your hips as your leg trembled, threatening to give out.

Your fingers wound themselves in his pale blonde hair. “Bedroom,”

Ivan laughed and scooped you into his arms. “As you wish, printsessa.” [1]

He tossed you onto the bed, hungry eyes on your breasts as you bounced. Russia was on top of you as soon as you stopped, his mouth latched onto yours as his hand dipped low. A lone finger swirled around your clit before sliding inside of you and moving quickly. 

“Hah~” You moaned out as he inserted another finger into your womanhood. 

Ivan pumped a few more times before sitting up and smirking at your flushed and writhing form. 

“Kolkolkol, you look so lovely like this…” 

“Ivan, please don’t tease me!” You whined as your hand snaked down and pumped his member, trying to get him as excited as you were. 

Russia pulled you up to kneel before him before pushing on your shoulders so his member was in your face. 

“Sosat,” He commanded as he fisted your (hair color) hair. [2]

You moaned before engulfing his hot, thick member in the warm cavern of your mouth. You bobbed your head quickly, dragging your tongue across the slit of his manhood every time you would move down on him. Pleased sounds left his handsome mouth, you hummed in response, loving each groan, moan, and noise that escaped him. 

The grip on your hair tightened as your pace increased. You groaned in a pained pleasure. He yanked you up and smashed his mouth against yours as he dropped you onto your back, his lips never breaking contact with your own. 

Positioning himself at your entrance, he slammed fully into you. Never once did he let you adjust, just roughly thrust into your being, the way you loved it. 

“Ah hah, hah~ Ivan, that feels so good!” You moaned out as your back arched and your hips surged forward to meet his every thrust. 

“I know, printsessa~” He smirked before sinking his teeth into your neck and suckling hard.

You groaned out and dug your nails into his back, leaving dark red marks in their wake. 

“Fuck, Ivan!” You nearly shouted as your orgasm rocked your body hard.

A husky chuckled left his throat. “That’s what I’m doing, printsessa.”

You growled and latched your teeth to his neck, causing his member to pulse and spill his seed deep inside your body. You fell limply to the bed, Russia on top of you, the both of you panting hard and snuggling tightly against each other. 

“Are you warm now?” 

You nodded and giggled. “I suppose I could use a little more heat…” 

“Round two, da?” Ivan smirked. 

“Of course~”

[1] Princess  
[2] Suck

Please review!!


	6. I Need Your Help (Canada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note
> 
> This is also dedicated to QueenTangerine! :D I can't wait to read the one-shot! ;3
> 
> I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, it's characters, or you. Just the plot :D

“(Your name)! I’m home!” Canada called out to you as he came home. 

“Mathew~” You shouted in glee as you ran down the stairs of his home and glomped him from behind.

“Ah, h-hey, (Your name)! How’re you today?” Mattie smiled and rested his head against yours as you nuzzled your face into his neck. 

“I’m good, but I need your help with something…” You practically purred into his ear. 

“W-what’s that?”

You reached forward and pulled his hand back and placed into onto your hot, wet, womanhood to feel how much you wanted him even through your skirt. “This… I’ve been pining for you all day, Mattie…” You whispered huskily to him. “I need you…”

The plead in your voice had his member beginning to spring to life. He sucked in a shaky breath. 

“You’ve been gone all day, Mattie… Please…”

Canada turned around, his bright blue eyes peering into your lust filled pools of (eye color). You bit your lower lip in nervousness. You hadn’t asked something like this from him before and you were afraid he would reject you. 

Mattie mimicked the action, and you knew instantly he was going to comply with your plea. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him to you, lips locking tightly to his in a heated kiss. A moan of delight slipped past your lips only to be quickly swallowed up by him. 

His arms wrapped around your hips and pulled you closer to him, his arousal pressing into you. 

You smirked. “Looks like I’m not the only one excited, Mathew…” 

He blushed and rested his forehead against yours. “Well it h-has been a long day and quite some time since we’ve, u-um been in-intimate.”

You giggled and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Mattie, why are you still so shy around me?” You reached down and rubbed his hardened length. 

“A-ah~” 

You smirked again and rubbed him a little harder, your arousal making you more bold. Mathew’s hands made quick work of the buttons to your blouse, wanting to expose your breasts as fast as possible. When he pulled it off and exposed that you weren’t wearing a bra the blush on his face went darker. 

“What can I say?” You murmured into his ear. “I was excited for you…”

His hands moved up and cupped your breasts, squeezing them tightly before playing with your sensitive pink nipples. You fumbled with the button to his jeans, and as soon as you got it, you pulled them and his boxers down, immediately following them to land on your knees. 

“(Y-your name), ahh~”

You bobbed your head on his member to bring it fully to life. Mattie continued to mumble incoherent words of pleasure. 

You giggled and stood up only to push Mattie down onto the couch and straddle him. 

“Are you ready, Mattie?” You asked as you rubbed his member against your slick opening. 

Mathew shocked you by grabbing your hips down and slamming his long manhood into you. A loud moan tore threw your throat and you quickly started riding him. His eyes were trained on your breasts as the bounced with every roll and thrust of your hips. 

Canada’s hips pumped up, trying to bring the two of you to your climaxes as soon as you could. 

“Ah~ So good, Mattie!” You ran your fingers through his hair and rode him even harder.

The coil in the pit of your stomach was coiling so tightly that you were beginning to see white. 

“Come for me, (Your name).” Mattie whispered into your ear before taking your earlobe into his mouth. 

And that was all it took to finally snap the last thread, your hot juices flowing down and coating Mattie’s hard member. The squeezing and hot pulsing of your orgasm caused Mathew’s climax to follow shortly. 

You panted and pressed your forehead to his and smiled until you felt something squirming under the two of you. With an angry grunt, Kumajiro popped himself out from under you and Mattie. 

“Oops, haha, sorry, Kumashishi!” Canada muttered shyly. 

“I don’t even know who you are!” It growled back. 

You sighed and rested your head on Mathew’s shoulder. These two would never learn.

 

Please review!!


	7. Aggravated By Customs (Spain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> So, it took me forever to write this. I'm not so good with uke/seme when the reader-chan is the seme haha X3
> 
> And then part of it got deleted! Ugh, I was so frustrated and I don't think it's as well written as it was the first time. Oh well, I suppose. 
> 
> Please excuse any OOC, I made this uke!Spain, Seme!Reader
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, it's characters, or you, the reader.

Someone could practically see the steam rising from your head as you stomped through the home of Spain, trying to find said Spaniard. 

“Antonio!” You huffed as you slammed the door open of his bedroom, the brass knob bumping into the wall, more then likely leaving a dent in the drywall. 

“(Your Name) is there something wrong?”

“Yes, there is something wrong! Why does your customs still have MY package?”

“O-oh, about that, I--”

“No excuses!”

Spain gulped, you were always scary when you were on a rage. 

“I think you need to be punished, Antonio.” Your (eye color) gaze bore intensely into his eyes as you smirked. 

A thin haze of lust glistened over his dark green eyes and he nodded. “I do. I need to be punished.”

Your smirk widened considerably. “Strip.”

Slowly, Spain stood up and paced around the bed to stand in front of you. His hands ran down his body before tugging up on his t-shirt and tossing it away. Your eyes hungrily drank in his image. Antonio’s fingers clasped onto the button of his jeans before unsnapping it and slowly sliding the zipper down. As his pants slid down his legs, you enjoyed every inch of his skin that was revealed to you, especially since the Spaniard wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

You bit your bottom lip before smiling devilishly. 

“Lay back on the bed.”

Spain nodded and laid against the bed. You trailed a long painted nail down his chest, relishing in the shiver that wracked his body. Standing up, you moved over to the dresser against the wall and grabbed two ties from the top drawer. You pulled them tightly between your two hands when you caught Spain’s gaze.

“Can’t have you get away, now can we, Antonio?”

He shook his head and couldn’t help the flare of excitement that coursed through him as you tied his hands to the bed posts. 

“There, that’s better.” 

You stood near the end of the bed, making sure the Spaniard’s attention was on you and nothing else as you began to peal your tight clothing from your body. When you were clad in only your bra and thin black g-string, you crawled over him and planted yourself on his hardened arousal. 

“Do you want me to take it off?” You asked Spain is a voice full of desire as you played with the straps of the clothing holding your breasts in place. 

He nodded his head and licked his lips. A smirk moved it’s way onto your lips again as you pressed your nails down his chest. His hips bucked up and he moaned out.

“I didn’t hear you, Antonio.”

“Yes! Please, take it off!”

“Such a good boy.” You smiled devilishly before reaching behind you and ever so slowly dragging your bra from your body. 

Leaning down, you pressed your lips to his before nibbling his earlobe and moving down, your bare breasts rubbing against his chest and stomach. Antonio bit his lip and closed his eyes, he wasn’t sure how much more of your sweet torture he could take. 

A harsh nip right above his groin drew his attention back to you, his eyes locking with yours right as you licked the tip of his member, smearing the pre-cum on your tongue. A shudder racked his body. Opening your mouth, you took him in deeply, moving your head up and down along his shaft. 

Antonio bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly. Oh, did it feel so good. 

His engorged member began pulsing heavily, alerting you that he was oh so near his much needed climax. You pulled back and looked down at him. 

“Please, I need to cum, (your name).”

“Well, since you asked for nicely.” 

You moved up to straddle his hips before moving your g-string to the side and impaling yourself on his thick member. 

“Ooh~” You both moaned out simultaneously. 

You started grinding your hips on his quickly, your hands snaking down your body. One landed on one of your breasts as the other one ventured further down to where the two of your bodies joined and started to swirl around your swollen clit. 

Your hips jerked shakily, the pleasure being near to much for you to handle. Your breathing was coming out in short puffs and you were so close. 

Spain unexpectedly thrust his hips up right as your were coming down and both of you climaxed hard, the last thread snapping of your sanity. 

You leaned forward, supporting yourself on his chest as you both tried to regain your breath. 

“Por favor, untie me.”

The devilish look returned to your face. “¿Quién dijo que había terminado con usted?”[1]

 

[1] Who said I was finished with you?


	8. Drinking and Sexing~ (Denmark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> Hey, everyone! I'm so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update this! I'm back with Denmark! 
> 
> I wrote him because he's my boyfriend's favorite (Only because he is Danish, lol) and since he is my source of inspiration, I thought it would fit ;P Haha
> 
> Anyway, I've been getting a lot of requests for England, Prussia, and Lithuania. I will try to get these three done. If I write Prussia's, though, it will be in my other booklet that is only about Germany and Prussia, just to give you all a heads up. 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy!   
> ~Remi

Denmark left a trail of hot wet kisses down your abdomen in a fit of flaming passion. Your hips bucked up as he got ever so closer to your secret cavern that was dripping in need for the country that was bestowing so much attention to your body. You hummed in delight as he placed a warm kiss to your mound before trailing his tongue in a slow circle around your clit.

“Matthias! Uhn…” You bit your lip in sheer delight, basking in the wonderful feelings the blonde man was delivering to your body. 

You could feel the smirk on his face when you squealed as he pushed two fingers into your needy body.

“Det føles godt, gør det ikke?” The smirk on his face widened. [1]

You nodded your head the best you could as his lips wrapped around your sensitive button again. Your hips thrust upward at the tongue lashing his was bestowing on your mound. 

“Please, Matthias, I need you inside me!” Your voice was pleading with him, wanting him so very desperately. 

He moved up, sliding his body along yours until his face hovered over yours. “Is it because I’m the best?” His voice was still strong despite the amount of alcohol he had drank earlier

You hated the cocky look on his face, but you couldn’t deny the intense pleasure that he always delivered. “Ja,”

He plunged his thick cock deep into your core, your spine curving up in pleasure that was already starting to cause fireworks behind your eyes. Denmark started a pace that was hard and fast, the bed shaking from the force. Your hips pressed upward in attempt to meet his thrusts. 

Denmark pressed his soft lips to yours as he wrapped his arms around your hips to raise them and pull you even more impossibly closer. Gasping loudly into his kiss, stars danced behind your eyes. His large girth slipped even farther in making you feel like you were about ready to burst at any moment. 

“Fuck, I’m so close, Matthias. So, so close!”

That wonderful smirk returned to his face upon hearing your words. “Tell me you’re going to come for me.”

His pumping came faster now, trying to get you over that edge and into bliss. Loud moans of pleasure burst from your full lips until you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Jeg kommer, Matthias! Ah!” [2]

You pressed your head back against your pillow, eyes nearly rolling back. A few thrusts later and you could feel Denmark coming as well, his thick cock throbbing as his seed spilled inside of you.

“I’m amazing.” He said with a cocky grin, the scent of alcohol coming from his breath.

Laughing, you nodded in agreement. “Yes, you are.”

 

[1] It feels good, doesn’t it?  
[2] I’m coming, Matthias!


	9. A Thousand Years (Lithuania)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> What? Another update? :O  
> Why, yes! Ohohoho >:D
> 
> This time with Lithuania! It's a song fic, so sorry to those that don't like that, but I was listening to the song (I'm not a fan of Twilight, but I LOVE this song!) and the idea came to me!
> 
> So, I hope you Lithuania fans like it ;3 Also apparently Toris' eyes are green in the manga and blue in the anime, I just went with blue. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this song or Hetalia!
> 
> But I do recommend that you listen to this song :)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHkvan-NFnM

~ _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave_~

Lithuania watched you as you twirled around in your new dress. Your face was full of joy as you grabbed the hem and swished it at your sides.

“What do you think, Toris?”

His heart skipped a beat as you said his name, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. “You look beautiful.”

~ _How can I love when I’m afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow _~

You smiled at him brightly. “You really think so? I’m glad.” 

Turning, you looked at yourself in the full length mirror that stood in your room. The soft lavender color complimented you just perfectly. 

~ _One step closer_ ~

Lithuania’s image showed in the reflective surface as he stepped to stand behind you. His blue eyes looked around nervously before he wrapped his arms around your middle, placing his head on your shoulder. 

“You’ll be the most beautiful girl there.”

~ _I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin’ don’t be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years_~

You turned around in his grasp so you could look him in the face. Feeling your heart swell just from the look he was giving you, you leaned up and placed a small kiss to his soft pink lips. 

~ _I’ll love you for a  
Thousand more_~

Lithuania’s azure orbs widened a fraction before letting himself enjoy the kiss, still not fully believing that he managed to have you. 

~ _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is_~

The blonde nation in front of you tucked your (hair color) strands behind your ears, allowing himself to drink in the image of your face. It was something that he never wanted to forget. 

~ _I will be brave  
I will not let anything   
Take away  
What’s standing in front of me_~

Toris knew that he would never let anything take you away from him, not now, not ever. Not even the powerful Russia could take you from his grasp. 

~ _Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_~

Even the way you just looked at him took his breath away. It was a look of love, admiration, and adoration. He’d never felt this way about any before, what he felt for Belarus was nothing compared to this.

~ _One step closer_ ~

He pulled you close once more and pressed his lips to yours again, trying to pour every ounce of passion that his thin body contained into the simple act of affection. His heart soared when he felt you kiss back with everything you had.

~ _I have died everyday  
Waiting for you_~

The day you said “yes” to him was the day he knew his life was complete and would be until the day his life’s essence drained away. 

~ _Darlin’ don’t be afraid  
I have loved you for a   
Thousand years_~

“Aš tave myliu…” he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. 

~ _I’ll love you for a  
Thousand more_~

“I love you too, dearest.”

~ _One step closer  
One step closer_~

You were slowly placed down on the bed, his body following yours. You welcomed his weight like you had so many times before. His brown hair tickled your cheeks as he continued to kiss you.

~ _I have died everyday  
Waiting for you_~

There could never be another like you. You made his scars seem like nothing, brought the light to his eyes. The hiss of the zipper he was pulling down on your dress filled his ears. He was so eager to see you in all of your glory. 

~ _Darlin’ don’t be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years_~

You made quick work of his button up and jeans, disposing of them and humming in delight as he placed his warm naked body on you again. He supported himself on one arm as he reached with the other to his member, tracing it along your slit before slowly pushing himself inside of your sacred cavern, a place just for him to retreat to. 

~ _I’ll love you for a  
Thousand more_~

His name left your lips along with a sigh of contentment when you were filled to the brim with his member. You smiled at him before he started to kiss a path from your lips to your neck and then your shoulders. A moan escaped you and he started to pick up the pace of his hips. 

~ _And all along I believed  
I would find you_~

Your hands moved down his back, feeling every scar that was scattered across his once smooth skin. You had promised yourself that moment you saw them that you would do whatever you could to make him forget them, make him forget the pain he had gone through. 

~ _Time has brought  
Your heart to me_~

Light flashed behind your eyes, the pleasure was building up quickly. You could hardly breath as the sweat started to bead on your forehead. Toris was in a similar state, moaning quietly into your ear, which only spurred on the climax that was just on the horizon.

~ _I have loved you for a  
Thousand years_~

“Ateina pas mane, mano meile.” [1]

You bit your lip and nodded. “I will, my love. I’m so very close.”

He picked up his pace, determined to get the both of you to orgasm. Your moist cavern squeezed him tightly, the sudden intense pleasure causing you to clench your eyes shut.

“Toris!”

His lips locked onto yours as the two of you reached the pinnacle of pleasure, his hips still pumping to milk your release for all it was worth. 

He laid next to you after slowly pulling his softening manhood from your depths. Your fingers drew lazy circles on his back absentmindedly, that beautiful smile of yours still present on your face. Toris looked at you and matched your smile with one of his own. He wouldn’t give you up for the world. 

~ _I’ll love you for a  
Thousand more_~

 

[1] Come for me, my love.


End file.
